


Maiden of Spear and Shield

by Write_By_Nite



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_By_Nite/pseuds/Write_By_Nite
Summary: Tell me, brave soul, have you heard the tale?The tale of Ares and Athena, of spear and shield?Of warriors two, Nephyreia, Kassandra?Nay?Let Agamede speak of it, child,For none has known it better than I.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Maiden of Spear and Shield

We begin afore the age of Pericles

upon fair Boetia's shores.

A Persian might hath brought an asp,

to hiss t'wards Athena's doors.

But lo, hence stands three hundred, strong,

With hymns of death's doors spoken in song.

A speech of valour, so sings the command.

A cheer arises with long-bloodied hands.

Their shields a-golden, each man a minstrel

of praises to War's wretch'd bride

For o'er the sands of Thermopylae,

hence doth echoed Leonidas' cry.

Fair children of Ares' blood felt iron as rain that day,

Arrows of Persian archers hath found the Spartans, slain.

T'were not enough, to rout the hallow'd beast, Leonidas lay dead in vain:

And the Spear of the Spartan King lay shattered 'pon his grave.

* * *

This tale continues, known by tellers poor,

The Spear had been lost, since four hundred ago.

But at the word of Pythiae, a holder lived,

And was loved, 'till money made fate unsewn. 

Held above Mount Taygetos, the child stood tall,

Her brother held tight by omens, prepared to fall.

Angry words lash'd, and out fell the boy's breath,

As thus came two bodies, saw below, alone within death.

But lo, when the gods' sorry eyes looked below,

One Spartan, of the King Leonidas' blood, rose. 

This child of boiling Ares-blood lived,

But to survive, her heritage she did give.

To the banks of Kephallonia, aye, the odyssey's land, she did flee.

And behind her lay Sparta, where her mother and father did grieve.

Ahead, what will become legend, should kindness come from history.

The girl's name was Kassandra: and with Spear in hand, _misthios_ was she.


End file.
